Knuckles vs. Sailor Galaxia
As Knuckles made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Knuckles!" cried Cream. Pikachu leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off running. Sailor Galaxia climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Knuckles riding on Pikachu, leaving with Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge. "Hurry, hurry, Knuckles!" called Cosmo. Sailor Galaxia started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the echidna. Knuckles dodged them by rolling out of the way. Sailor Galaxia cast another lightning bolt, and Knuckles nearly missed it. Then Sailor Galaxia raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Knuckles tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Knuckles and the Mobian girls were now getting close to Edward's castle. But Sailor Galaxia was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Edward's castle cast my spell!" said Sailor Galaxia, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Edward's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Knuckles saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Sailor Galaxia laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Knuckles, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Knuckles quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Knuckles, blocking his path. But Knuckles cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three Mobian girls, Knuckles thrust his sword at them as the Mobian girls zapped them. All were gone, and Knuckles finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Cosmo, Cream, Rouge, and Pikachu were approaching Edward's castle. Sailor Galaxia saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Knuckles was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Sailor Galaxia appeared, making Knuckles and Pikachu come to a halt. "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, "Pikachu!" Sailor Galaxia announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Sailor Galaxia's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Sailor Galaxia inside, Knuckles, Pikachu, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has gold scales. She had orange wings, a yellow underbelly, and a matching underside of her tail. And its eyes were glowing green. Sailor Galaxia roared at the echidna in her dragon form. Knuckles then courageously charged towards it. Rouge also charged towards it, but she was held back by Cosmo yet again. As Knuckles got closer, Sailor Galaxia shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Knuckles took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Knuckles got right back up as she breathed another blast of fire at him. But Knuckles combated against it by whacking her on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Knuckles quickly got away as Sailor Galaxia blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Knuckles and bit at him, but she missed him as Knuckles jumped back. "Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu. Knuckles then hid as Sailor Galaxia looked for him. When she got near him, Knuckles jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Sailor Galaxia shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Knuckles realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Pikachu as the chubby rodent Pokemon took off on foot. But Sailor Galaxia chased after the echidna. Sailor Galaxia continued to breathe fire at him, but Knuckles dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Sailor Galaxia roared at him. Knuckles climbed up to a cliff, and the dragon to pursue him. But when Sailor Galaxia reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Knuckles nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the echidna's sword was shot at it as something shot by. And Sailor Galaxia took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Sailor Galaxia spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Knuckles and Pikachu tried to avoid it after hitting Sailor Galaxia multiple times. When he tried to run past it, Sailor Galaxia shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the Mobian girls and Pikachu could do nothing but watch in horror. When Sailor Galaxia breathed another blast of yellow fire, Knuckles blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Sailor Galaxia laughed evilly. Knuckles quickly thought of a way to beat it now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against it. Then, he thought of Amy and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And the dragon dove after him. Knuckles realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Knuckles said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Sailor Galaxia prepared to open its mouth to bite at Knuckles again, the echidna quickly spun around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Sailor Galaxia groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Sailor Galaxia took one final lunge at him, but Knuckles jumped out of the way as Sailor Galaxia crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Knuckles landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts